


Twenty Pounds of Crazy in Two Five Pound Bags

by hiddencait



Category: Firefly, Leverage
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: A reader and a thief walk into an air vent...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



“You aren’t supposed to be here.”

 

“Neither are you. Though Captain sent me special so I’ve permission of a sort that’s sorted out as best he can.”

 

“Well. My… _people_ sent me, too. They’re waiting for me. N- They’ll get impatient.”

 

“Nate would get impatient, that’s a truth. My brother could have helped his son. There’s another.”

 

“I didn’t say it. I was careful not to say it.”

 

“I know. But you’re noisy in your brain. Hard to block out all the shiny and special angles of descent. Busy mind. Loud mind.”

 

“… they’ll believe me if I tell them.”

 

“That isn’t a question when not properly punctuated. But yes, they’ll believe you. I’d ask you not to, though. Puts more than me at danger.”

 

“We’re good at danger. They help people. _We_ help people. We could help you?”

 

“Don’t need a card; I’ll remember the number. You should go first. The guards are gaining – two airshafts back and second star to the right. I have a gun. You do not. You go first.”

 

“I’ll leave an extra line ahead. Drop straight down and take the third vent.”

 

“Affirmative. Say hello to your bookends for me. They’re terribly shiny.”

 

“They are. I stole them.”


End file.
